


Roars of the Red Mountain

by Heal_L



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Backstory, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, House Telvanni, Original Character(s), Other, Red Mountain (Elder Scrolls), Red Year (Elder Scrolls), Vvardenfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: L'uke is adopted into one of the great Dunmer houses, House Telvanni where he is treated forced to study to become head of the house one day and also treated like an outcast, which was before the event that changed Morrowind forever... The Red Year.





	Roars of the Red Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a backstory of my main Elder Scrolls Character L'uke. I didn't know much of the Elder Scrolls Lore when writing this and was researching the lore while writing so I apologise if I missed out any pieces of lore that was important to this event (The Red Year).
> 
> I don't write very often so there may be some grammar mistakes, if you notice any, please mention them to me.

L'uke was adopted into House Telvanni at the very young age of 2 years old in the year 3E 424 to become heir of the house. His adoptive parents didn't have any children at the time. and from the time he entered the main household of House Telvanni in Vvardenfell, he was forced to learn everything about the house and about politics.

From the moment L'uke walked into the territory of the Telvanni's he was met with cold eyes starring at him, as if everyone was calling him an outsider. His father was violent with him, and everyone else avoided him like he had the plague.

Some years went by, L'uke is now 18 and he still feels trapped in his own house, forced to stay in the house and learn about politics and family affairs while being given the cold shoulder by everyone in the house. L'uke wanted to escape and explore the world of Tamriel, but could never find a chance, he hated his family for not giving him a normal life and for being treated like an outcast. Although he is allowed to go outside on his break, but only for 30 minutes.

When L'uke wasn't studying politics. he was being trained in the art of magic and combat. L'uke was gifted in the art of magic. he was able to use different kinds of magic from restoration, illusion and destruction magic. restoration magic was the magic that L'uke was most skilled at, although he was pretty skilled in conjuration and destruction too.

Break time has come and L'uke went outside for 30 minutes. when he walked out of the door to enjoy some fresh air, some of the other boys in the courtyard who are training to be archers thought it would be funny to shoot an arrow at L'uke. A girl around L'ukes age saw this and tried running over to push L'uke out of the way but before she got there, L'uke looks at the arrow and uses a ward which blocked the arrow. other Dunmer were amazed because they never seen a ward fend off an arrow before.

When the fire went out all L'uke could hear was people shouting ''MONSTER!''. They were scared because wards are only useful against other magic spells. L'uke was the only person alive who's ward is able to do that. and then they all start to run away. Apart from that girl who ran to try and save L'uke, she walked over to him ''Hey, are you alright?''. Luke looked over to the girl, he was in awe of her beauty. ''uh, umm, yeah.. I am fine'' Luke said nervously.

''Oh good, that was mean of those boy to do that... Oh where are my manners, my name is Delsira, daughter of Mistress Dratha'' Said Delsira in a polite tone. L'uke is blown away by her beauty ''I..I.. I'm L'uke, Heir of House Telvanni'' L'uke replied in a nervous tone. He is not allowed out much and people treat him as an outcast so he is not used to talking to new people.

''I have heard about you, adopted into the family, I heard rumours about you being forced to stay indoors all the time, is this true?'' asked Delsira. L'uke was hesitant to answer because he is scared about what his father might do if he told her the truth. ''Umm, Tha....'' Luke was suddenly cut off from a loud yell.

''L'UUUKKEEE, YOU ARE LATE BACK'' L'ukes father yelled while raising his hand at L'uke. L'uke looked terrified that his father was yelling at him. ''I'm sorry father'' L'uke kept on repeating. Delsira stood in between L'uke and his adoptive father and said ''I am sorry he is late, he has been keeping me company''. Witnessing that had confirmed to her that the rumours where true.

''Lady Delsira.. if that is the case then that is fine. is Mistress Dratha here by any chance?'' L'ukes father Asked. then he suddenly looked up and seen that Mistress Dratha was walking approaching. ''Ugh, men everywhere'' Mistress Dratha whispered under her breath. she saw her daughter talking with L'uke and was about to split them up because she hates men, but she saw how happy her daughter was so she just left them be.

''Why, hello Neloth, it has been a while'' said Mistress Dratha. Neloth replied with ''Yes, yes it has been a while, its now 4E 05 which means I haven't seen you since the end of the 3rd era''. ''Wish it could have been longer, can't stand men, I blame Delsira's father... anyway, lets get this meeting over and done with'' Mistress Dratha said in a dull tone of voice. Neloth and Mistress Dratha head inside of the meeting room, Neloth tells L'uke to keep Delsira company while he is in the meeting.

Delsira and L'uke were walking around the city of Vvardenfell, people where giving cold looks to L'uke but it doesn't bother him since he was having fun with Delsira. ''This is the first time I ever walked around here with someone'' Luke happily said, Delsira looked over and replied ''What do you mean?''. ''I have always been alone since my father forced me to do nothing but study or do combat training, and everyone in the city avoids me'' Luke replied. Delsira looked over looking sorry for L'uke and then dragged him over to a food stall which she thought looked nice.

After eating L'uke takes her to his favourite spot to escape from everyone, in view of L'ukes favourite spot was the Red Mountain. ''Such a beautiful place'' Delsira said looking happy, L'uke responded by saying ''It is my favourite place, I come here to escape from everything and everyone'' They both stared into each others eyes. they both leaned in to kiss each other when they started feeling the earth shake. ''What was that?'' L'uke asked. Delsira tapped L'uke on the shoulder and pointed to the mountain. ''Is it meant to be smoke on that mountain?'' Delsira asked sounding very worried.

''Come with me'' L'uke told Delsira and they both start running back into the city, on the back to where the meeting was being help, there was an even bigger earthquake with a very loud roar coming from the Red Mountain, everyone in the city, including Delsira and L'uke stopped what they were doing and starred at the Red Mountain. In that instance the entire city and probably a large part of Morrowind was filled with loud screams and everyone running to try and get as far away as possible.

Delsira and L'uke start running to the main meeting hall again where the councillors were have a meeting, because everyone was in a panic, everyone was running around which eventually split up both L'uke and Delsira. L'uke was searching everywhere for her when he though he should run to the meeting hall where she was heading too. When L'uke got to the hall, Delsira was no-where to be seen. That was when, the Red mountain finally erupted, spitting out large piece of Molten rock, destroying large areas of Morrowind and also destroying Vvardenfell.

With fire everywhere, lava flooding into the city and molten rock flying in, L'uke went out the main gates in search for Delsira and saw her running along the main street. so he ran towards her, L'uke looked above her to see a massive flaming rock flying towards Delsira. ''NOO, DELSIRA, RUN!'' shouted L'uke while he ran towards her. L'uke only learned how to use fire magic, healing and ward spells. he hasn't fully mastered the illusion spell he is currently developing.

L'uke was building up his magicka to try and release a powerful fire ball to break apart the rock, when L'uke was scared since he didn't have enough time before the flaming rock lands. A few moments pass, with L'ukes magicka built up he released a fireball that he hoped was strong enough. He is still only at apprentice level in magic. L'ukes fireball hit the rock but it didn't do anything and the flaming rock landed destroying everything and everyone in the area.

''NOOO'' L'uke dropped to his knees crying. he turned to the councillors, Mistress Dratha crying and screaming too because her daughter didn't escape the molten rock. L'uke knew that he had to escape both the devastation of the Red Mountain and his family. L'uke tried to use the illusion magic he is trying to develop, but he release too much magicka trying to break that rock.

''Do I even deserve to live after I failed her'' L'uke kept thinking to himself. While L'uke is wallowing in despair, he hears a woman's voice that sounds a bit like Delsira ''Live, for me''. L'uke looked up quickly ''Delsira?.. No, it can't it'' L'uke says to himself when he hears her voice again, but its quieter ''Live on''. L'uke gets ups, and uses some of his little magicka that he regained, he got up and made sure there was a lot of smoke so his father doesn't see his spell and then he used his new but incomplete spell 'Clone''.

Now there were two L'ukes, the real one and the fake one. The clone L'uke is very weak because L'uke didn't use that much magicka to be able to try to create a perfect clone, then L'uke snuck away from Vvardenfell. With Neloth Looking for his son, he used a spell to clear away the smoke, and saw the weak, clone L'uke kneeled down, unable to move and tried to save him when the street caught fire and engulfed the clone in flames, causing Neloth and the councillors to believe that L'uke is dead.  
L'uke is slowly moving away from the city while still being very cautious because the eruption of the Red Mountain was still going and it was destroying a very large portion of Morrowind. On his travels to escape Morrowind and all the destruction, he came across a cave in which he took shelter in to replenish all his lost stamina and magicka. He stayed in that cave for a couple of days.

After a couple of days, he uses his special ward spell to dig out of the cave that was semi-caved in and spent the last 200 years travelling to all of the provinces, he stayed away from skyrim for a while because we wanted to train his magic and sword skills, this lead him to spend a lot of time in the imperial city in Cyrodiil, where he learned new types of destruction magic, healing magic and illusion magic.

In the year, 4E 201, he decided that his next destination will be Skyrim where he meets a few people in blue armour and a helmet, who called themselves the Stormcloaks on the borders of skyrim, where L'uke was arrested and taken to Helgen.

The End


End file.
